A Spaghetti Bath
by BadassLightwood13
Summary: Drunken Jace and a spaghetti bath. All human Cassandra Clare owns everything! but the plot


**_AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT ALL RIGHTS OF THE STORY GO TO THE MOST WONDERFUL AUTHOR EVER! CASSANDRA CLARE! YAAAAAAY! I DON'T OWN THE SONG JACE IS SINGING EITHER THAT MY FRIENDS IS A TRUE STORY THE SONG BELONGS TO ROBIN SPARKLES (AKA ROBIN SHERBATSKY FROM HIMYM)._**

_**DR**__**UNKEN JACE'S SPAGHETTI BATH**_

Jace comes out of the bar stumbling onto the sidewalk with his arms slung around Alec and Rat-Boy. His drunken state is so overpowering that Jace was basically being dragged by the other two boys.

"Wheee! Let's Go To The Mall!" Jace sang/slurred clearly enjoying his overdrunken state.

"Jace Will. You. Shut. Up?" Alec screeched

" Jace you can't sing worth Sugar, Honey, Iced, Tea." Simon stated nonchalently

" Hey That was M-E-A-N! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Jace pouted

The three boys arrive at the familliar door of his and his girlfriend's apartment.

"Jace bud I need your keys so we can get you home and into bed." Alec said calmly.

_Meanwhile:__The Girls_

Clary was out with best and closest friends for a girls night with Magnus, Isabelle, Helen, Maia and Aline. They had gotten their nails done, hair done and a whole new wardrobe curtesy of Isabelle and Magnus. The group had been out since lunch shopping for clothes, shoes, accessories, makeup etc. closely followed by dinner and to close off their night a mani pedi then to hit the bar. They were at the bar for quite some time before they got up and leaving the groups states as:

Aline: tipsy

Clary: tipsy

Helen: sober

Isabelle: tipsy

Maia: sober

Magnus: HAMMER'D

Magnus has slung his arms around Maia and Helen who were our designated drivers and 'parents' they were keeping us from making an awful desicion that could change our lives but most of us were reasonably responsible with just a little alcohol intake unlike Magnus vows not to drink the is speaking spanish at 3 am on a boat trip to Peru. The group had arrived at The apartment complex and all the other girls were behind Isabelle and Clary. Clary felt bad for Maia and Helen who had to help Magnus from his wipe out for the THIRD time Helen's left side and Maia's right side were coated in glitter from Magnus's blazer. Magnus lives with Alec the flat next to Jace and Clary while Simon and Isabelle live upstairs and next door to them live Helen and Aline and downstairs are Jordan and Maia and the Lightwood's ( The parents of Jace, Alec, Isabelle and the late Max Lightwood who passed away from cancer last year). Clary took Maia's place as she went back to the apartment to meet Jordan because he got back from his tour in Afghsnistan for the Canadian Armed Forces. Clary helps Magnus up the stair s to our floor where the apartments were followed closely behind by Isabelle, Helen and Aline who left for their apartment on the third floor. Clary, Magnus and Isabelle were met up with Alec, Jace and Simon standing in front of the door bickering over to Clary and Isabelle what sounded like cheese- no- keys, yeah keys. It was quite a sight to see the girls and Magnus were quiet until Magnus started laughing really loudly for no apparent reason. That is when they realized they weren't alone.

_**Currently:**_

Jace is seated on the couch with Magnus sitting next to him clutching their heads while everyone celebrates the return to Toronto of their best friend and boyfriend aswell as recount the events of the previous evening not only to Jordan but to Jace and Magnus aswell. The party got really wild after a couple flutes of champagne each that they broke out the big guns meaning opened the beers and wine spritzers. then when the party was raging Jace and Clary stumbled out the door and down the hall to their apartment. Clary opened the door and let the two in. Jace wandered into the kitchen and came out with arms full of pasta and tomato sauce he went to the storage cloest and set up the big electric oulet that he only used to cook the spaghetti when he wanted a spaghetti bath so Jace wants a spaghetti bath. After the spaghetti was cooked Jace dumped all the spaghetti and sauce into the bath tub. He then slurred "Clarrrrryyy Babyyy!" in a sing song voice " Woulddddd youuuuu helllp meeeeeeeee inta the SPAGHETTI BATH?" he said Clary was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Jace had noticed this and made a pouty face which looked like he was constipated. Clary couldn't help it she bursted out laughing. But in the end she helped Jace into the spaghetti bath and watched how he enjoyed himself with his rubber frog (because ducks are terrifying). She removed her phone from her pocket and took a photo because it was too good to be true. Jace's bath lasted over three hours when decided "I'mma done ma' SPAGHETTI BATH!" Jace yelled in hopes of getting Clary's came rushing in and helped JAce out of the tub and took him to Isabelle and Simon's apartment so Jace could rinse off the spaghetti stuck to his ankles. The couple had made up to Simon and Isabelle's apartment and Clary made sure no one could see Jace in this state and embarass him later. Clary dragged Jace into their apartment and forced Jace into the shower with Clary standing on the otherside of the hot pink curtain. Jace then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist with Clary's help. The duo returned the batthroom to it's original state and washed the sauce prints off the floor and returned to their apartment safe and sound. JAce will NOT be ready for the hangover in the morning and Clary will be ready to explain to Jace what has happened over thee past two days.

_**THE END...**_


End file.
